1. Field
Embodiments relate to a semiconductor device having a resistive pattern and a method of fabricating the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Semiconductor devices may include electronic circuits variously disposed on a substrate. The electronic circuits may include a MOS transistor and resistive interconnections.